Get Through This Night
by morningdelight
Summary: "I forgot I was different, then I was beaten." Klaine, Brittana. Two shot.


**;""i Title: **Get Through This Night [1/2]

**Pairing:** Brittana, Klaine

**Rating:** T

**Spoilers:** Up to IKAG.

**Summary:** "I forgot I was different, until I was beaten and reminded."

**Disclaimer: **These characters belong to FOX.

**A/N:** based on a prompt at glee_angst meme. two parts. part one deals with the event and the immediate aftermath focusing on the couples. review please! (:

* * *

><p>"Well look here," Henry called out towards the stage. Blaine turned right away at the sound of that voice, <em>his<em> voice. Something bad was going to happen, he could feel it in the air. Blaine and Kurt had been rehearsing a number when Brittany and Santana had come in to talk to them. They had all been bullied by the new couples in glee club. All been taunted, teased and threatened. It had effected Brittany and Blaine the most. Blaine had already dealt with hard bullying that had turned into bashing at his old public school. That had been the whole reason for him transferring to Dalton. Kurt couldn't help but feel guilty for bringing Blaine to McKinnley. His boyfriend wouldn't be dealing with this if he had stayed at Dalton. Blaine with dispute that. He had wanted to transfer. It wasn't Kurt's fault that the school was still so unaccepting. Brittany couldn't understand why they had started to pick on Santana and her. Glee club was supposed to be home, supposed to be a safe place and now it wasn't. "The fags and the dykes," Henry said with a disgusted look on his face. Brittany was holding Santana's arm, keeping the other girl under control. She didn't want them to fight. Henry wasn't alone, there was a gang of people surrounding them. They were severely outnumbered.

"What do you guys want? We're just trying to rehearse," Blaine moved himself slightly in front of Kurt. Nothing wool happen, Blaine wouldn't let anything happen. He knew what it was like to be gay bashed, knew what it felt to have someone beat him up because of his sexuality.

"Well so did we," Henry said. The group of kids are finally up on the stage with them. Kurt instinctively took a few steps backwards. It would have been better for them just to leave. Just let the others think they've won and just leave with nothing broken.

"We were here first," Brittany said quietly and Santana felt the intense need to get her out of the situation. She had been in fights before, numerous ones off campus as well as on campus. She could throw a punch and knew how to take one, a benefit of having a brother. She would never forgive herself is something would happen to Brittany.

"Too fucking bad," Brooke snarled. That couldn't of been good. Blaine looked backwards towards Santana, attempting to get her attention. All he wanted was for them to leave. He knew Kurt would never leave if he was still there, but if he could get Brittany and Santana to leave, that could only be good. "I'm not going to have my life run by a disgusting dyke," she spit out and Brittany blinked rapidly. She tried to not let the words get to her, but she couldn't help it. They stung more than she should of let them. "I mean if you can't serve, would we get another class president?" She asked and Santana exploded.

She ripped her arm away from Brittany's hold, taking a few steps towards the group. She had never been the one to let people say things about her, let alone to threaten her Brittany. "Don't you ever fucking threaten my girlfriend, again," she snarled and Brittany whimpers in the background. It had taken what seemed like forever for Santana to call her that and Brittany would _die_ if this girl would take that away from her. "She's done nothing to you, so unless you want your face smashed in, I suggest you move on, a'ffores I end you."

The laughter from the group only made Santana angrier and Brittany more frightened. Brittany reached forward to pull Santana back to her, but she is beaten to Santana. The next thing Brittany saw was Santana being pushed to the ground. She fell and in a second time, Brittany was at her side. "Just leave us alone!" Kurt squealed as he made his way towards the girls. Blaine stood his ground, not leaving the protective position he had taken in front of the other three. The way Santana glared at the group made Blaine know that this wasn't going to end well. It wouldn't end with everyone getting out of the auditorium safe.

"Kurt," Santana said standing up, Brittany gripping her arm tightly. "Take Brittany and leave." She heard Brittany whisper a "no" behind her, but Santana shook her head. Blaine agreed that it would be the best option. Get the people they loved out of a dangerous situation.

"Isn't that just too cute?" Henry took charge again. He moved to the front of the pack and Santana had the thought that they have become like a wolf pack, ready to devour. "Santana Lopez thinking about someone other than herself, bravo," he said sarcastically. He looked back at his friends for a split second. They were ready. It was time. "Unfortunately, we're gonna need all of you here for the next _performance."_

"Come on guys, just let us leave," Blaine said. They all look so confident and unafraid. Their eyes hold anger. Blaine hadn't even done anything to make them angry except be who he was. He could never be anything other than who he was.

"Nah," Henry said with a laugh. "That wouldn't be any fun." Blaine received a quick push against his chest. Luckily he stayed standing. He raised his hands, not looking for a fight. "What me and my friends were thinking was that for disgusting people like you, there is only one thing to do." The smiles on their faces nearly made Kurt puke. He's dealt with harassment and bullying, but never this much of a threat. Santana held her breathe, she knew what was going to happen. She knew the one thing they thought they could do: beat the gay out of them.

The next thing that happened was Brittany being thrown to the ground. The wind is knocked right out of her and she heard Santana yelling in Spanish, words she had never heard the girl say before. She couldn't talk, couldn't try and call out towards Santana. She looked and saw that it isn't a fair fight. There were two people holding Santana and Blaine back while she can only assume that the rest are with Kurt. It wasn't until she felt the first kick against her stomach that she realized that they were attacking _her_. She lulled her head to the side and can see Kurt being beaten against. She can't feel the pain exactly, her head injury is taking up all her thoughts. She could hear Santana sobbing behind her, yelling at the to stop. There was so much pain, more pain that anyone should have to feel ever. Brittany couldn't hold on much longer. Her head _hurt_, her body _hurt. _Who could do such a cruel thing?

Santana struggled against the arms holding her. Her legs were full out kicking, she was screaming at the top of her lungs, praying someone would hear her. "Stop it! Please stop!" She cried out and none of them take any notice. "Stop it!" There are then two people holding Santana back. She couldn't watch her girlfriend be beaten up. She struggled against the guy's arms until she finally got a square kick behind her and he let go with a cry of pain. The focus leaves Brittany's battered body and turned on her. She looked at her girlfriend and can only see the blonde's head bobbing from side to side. The broken sight of her girlfriend ignited a fire underneath her again. She's suddenly pushed down and screamed. She couldn't take it. She needed to protect Brittany. She needed to save Brittany. There is an intense burning pain in her arm and her wide eyes turned towards the source. She let out a wail, louder than anything Kurt or Blaine had heard before.

Blaine made his way out of the guy's arm when Santana escaped and was beating on the kid who was kicking Kurt's lifeless body. He throws a right hook, trying to collide with the guy's face, the guy's _anything_. He knew his parents were going to be made. He should of taken self-defense instead of boxing. He cried out when something hits him hard against the head. The next thing he saw was blackness.

Quinn didn't know why she had gone to the auditorium that day. She hadn't heard anything, hadn't seen anything suspicious. There was just a draft that led her there. She had almost left before turning on the lights. Almost left her best friend withering in pain. She had found them after hearing a whimper. She hadn't put it together until she had seen her friends' unmoving bodies. There had been blood everywhere.

It had been Santana that had drawn her attention. The whimpers that had come out of her blood filled mouth would stay with Quinn for the rest of her life. The other three had gone unconscious. Not Santana. Her wide brown eyes seemed to glare into Quinn's soul and for a moment, she had been stuck. Her friend was withering in pain and she couldn't move. She called 911 in her next action.

* * *

><p>"Mom," Brittany whimpered when she first woke up. Everything hurt. God, <em>everything<em> hurt. She raised her hand to her head and felt something wrapped around her hair, damp on the left side. What happened? "Mommy," she whimpered again before she felt someone take her hand. She looked up to see her mother staring down at her with tear-filled eyes.

"Shh, it's okay baby. I'm here," Mrs. Pierce said softly, looking from Brittany to the door quickly. "i'm going to get a nurse, okay?" She asked before Brittany nods and she pressed a kiss to her daughter's head. The nurse came in and Brittany can see the sadness in her eyes. She waited for her to leave before she asks her mother the questions that burn into her mind. The nurse left and her mother leans over her bed again.

"I hurt, Mommy," Brittany said softly, her big blue eyes staring up at her mother.

"I know, baby," Mrs. Pierce said. "You're going to be okay though. Th-they ruptured your appendix and you had to have surgery." Brittany's hand ran over her stomach, feeling for the bandage. "Other than that, you are going to be fire." Mrs. Pierce smiled at that. The last day had been hell for her and her husband. She can't imagine how the Lopezs are dealing with Santana's extensive injuries or _scars_. She praised God that Brittany wasn't the one that sustained most of the injuries. She felt awful for Santana's, Blaine's and Kurt's parents. They were going through more hell than her and she could only thank God that her daughter was going to be fine, at least physically. "It seems that San-" Mrs. Pierce stopped talking as soon as she said that name. She didn't want Brittany to know what had happened to her girlfriend. She didn't think her daughter could handle that much right now.

"Santana?" Brittany asked, sitting up straighter in the bed. She ignored the pain in her abdomen, only focused on her girlfriend. Her mother only took her hand and shook her head slowly. "Where's Santana, mom?" Mrs. Pierce's eyes welled with tears and she can't speak. The large frog in her throat prevented that. "Mommy?" the quiet word was so broken, so tragic that she had to answer.

"She's not dead, baby," she said looking at her daughter's eyes. She never would wish this feeling on anyone. She would never wish for anyone to be attacked like her daughter was. How could someone do this to her daughter? Her daughter who was so innocent and pure. "She's in a medically-induced coma. The doctors… they said she and Kurt sustained the most injuries. She was the only one awake for the whole thing until the time Quinn found you." Brittany whimpered at the last part and Mrs. Pierce couldn't hold back her tears for any longer. "She needs time to rest and heal. They aren't going to wake her up for another few days."

Brittany sat up in her bed and swung her legs over the side. God, she hurt. Her mother shook her head and tried to get her back in bed. She paid no attention to anything anyone said until they agreed to bring her a wheelchair.

* * *

><p>Blaine was the second to wake up and his mother is there as well. His father refused to come to the hospital. He shouldn't be surprised because he hadn't come the first time that Blaine was in the hospital for the same thing. He cried when his mother told him about Kurt and Santana. He almost laughed when he hears how badly Santana was bashed, how she had refused to give in. Because that was just Santana and it had made it much more tragic. He took to talking to Brittany while they waited for the other two to wake up. Their moms told them that their friends were there, that they wanted to see them. They couldn't do that, they couldn't see the people that refused to believe that there was a problem. People only see what they want to see. The glee club only saw what they had wanted to see and Brittany and Blaine weren't ready to forgive them quite yet.<p>

_"What's wrong?" Artie asks as he wheels into the choir room, followed by Mercedes, Tina, Mike, Finn and Puck. They are greeted by the sight of Brittany crying softly into Santana's shoulder and Kurt and Blaine talking quietly besides the two of them. "What happened?" he asks more concerned as he sees his ex crying. The foursome is immediately surrounded by the rest of the club. Brittany just sniffles and Santana looks around with a look that could kill. _

_"Brooke cornered her in the locker room and called her a disgusting fag that needs to learn her lesson," Blaine says softly. He knows that Santana is trying to hold up a strong front. She would much rather have people insult her than her Brittany. "Then when Santana was going to class, Henry pushed her against the lockers and told her that she just needed a real man to fuck the lesbian out of her," he adds closing his eyes in disgust. How could people be so cruel? For a moment when he had heard what had happened to the girls, he had regretted transferring, but he couldn't leave Kurt alone here. _

_"Kurt and Blaine have been getting harassed too by, Jessica and Adam," Santana adds. It's not only her and Brittany the new members are after, it's both of the couples. They've bonded over the issues. Whether they like it or not, they are in this together. It's something that both couples are going to have to deal with. It helps to have someone else who's going through the same thing. The members of the Glee club that are there just stare at them. _

_"Guys, I don't think they meant that," Finn puts in, folding his arms in front of himself. He had been the one to bring them in. He genuinely liked these couples. "They probably were just joking around. I mean, you guys don't have to take it so seriously."_

_Santana seriously considers punching him in the face. She would take the 2 week suspension if she could just get a good punch in. "Are you kidding me?" She ask, her arm protectively wrapped around Brittany, who keeps sniffling into her Cheerios jacket._

_"I mean, maybe you guys could stop doing some stuff around them," Artie suggests before going quiet with the stares that Kurt gives him. As if he's disgusting him. _

_"Stop doing stuff?" Kurt asks, his eyebrows nearly up to his hairline._

_"I think he means," Finn says adding in. "Maybe you guys could stop kissing all the time," Finn suggests with a shrug."I mean, does Brittany have to sit on your lap, Santana? I mean, Rachel and I don't do that either," he suggests with a shrug. Santana grips on tighter to Brittany, not letting the girl off her lap. The argument that Santana is about to start is stopped as Mr. Shue walks in the room._

* * *

><p>It had been three days since the accident and Kurt had just woken up. He was dazzled and had a broken arm, but all the pain seemed to leave his face when he first saw Blaine in front of him. "I love you," were the first three words that came out of the both of their mouths. Brittany just stood and wished that Santana would wake up so she could kiss her. All she got to do was sit and wait. Santana's face was covered in bruises and cuts. There was a long cut down the side of her beautiful face. Brittany couldn't bring herself to ask why her arm was wrapped in a bandage. She knew that she had lost a lot of blood and had a badly broken leg and lots of internal bleeding. Brittany just wanted Santana to wake up so she can forgive Brittany. So Santana can forgive Brittany for being not strong enough to try and protect her. Brittany wondered if this had been enough that the school has to put in a no-tolerance bullying policy.<p>

_"Porcelain, Sandbags," Coach Sylvester quirks as the two enter her office. She can already tell that it has to do with something gay, because why else would it be the two of them. "I must be getting my daily serving of gay early today," she adds. Neither of them react. Coach doesn't mean any of the things she says. "How can I help you?" She asks, sitting down behind her desk._

_"Rachel suggested we talk to you," Kurt says. "Well actually she wanted us to talk directly to a lawyer that her fathers know, but we went to Principal Figgins first, but he said he couldn't do anything." Kurt says looking at Santana who just fidgets with her uniform's end. "I remembered how last year you tried to help with the Dave situation and thought maybe you could help," Kurt adds, looking towards Santana again. _

_"They told Brittany she deserved to die because she's with me," Santana adds. When she was dealing with coming out, she never thought that people would start attacking Brittany. "Can you do anything?" She ask, looking towards Coach Sylvester. _

_"Unfortunately not," Coach says, leaning back in her chair. "As we say last year with the Karofsky issue, verbal threats aren't means for suspension. I assume Figgins told you as much," Kurt nods, hoping that there might be something else she can do for them. Anything. "I'll keep my eyes out for you all. Unless something more serious happens, there is nothing I can do for you two."_

* * *

><p>Rachel was the first one that was allowed of the glee club to come see them, besides Quinn. She had been one of the only supporting members of the glee club. She had been one of the only few that believed them. She looked like a kicked puppy, desperate to love upon the three of them. She saw Brittany first and made a b-line straight towards her. She barely stopped herself when she reached Brittany from throwing her arms around her. She was out of the hospital and got to dress in regular clothes again, but she still looked so lost and broken. "Can I hug you?" Rachel asked shyly before Brittany nodded and Rachel reached on her toes to reach the taller girl. She cried when she saw Kurt because he looked so sad against the hospital backdrop. She made a comment about he shouldn't ever do any day-time television because hospital don't suit him. She then hugged the crap out of him and Blaine. Kurt was her best friend and Brittany could understand the feeling. All she wanted to do was hug her best friend. Rachel apologies for not doing more, but there was nothing she could of done to prevent it.<p>

"I'm fine, Rachel," Kurt promised when he told her about his new scar, dug into the side of his stomach. "It's nothing I'm ashamed of," he repeated honestly. He was glad that it had been him to get the scars instead of Blaine. Kurt didn't know if his boyfriend could handle anymore scars, emotionally or physically. "I'm a fag, honey," he said and Blain closed his eyes, gripping his own hands tighter as Kurt held onto Rachel's. Brittany slipped her hand into Blaine's. They all needed comfort. Brittany didn't even want to think about if Santana had a scar. She wouldn't react the same way as Kurt. She had just accepted herself and didn't need a permeant reminder that she was different. "Plus, I have an amazing story to tell now."

Rachel looked down, her eyes watering again. "I broke up with Finn," she said softly before looking toward's Kurt's shocked face. "I'm so sorry for what he said to you guys."

"Rachel, you didn't have to do that," Blaine said. He hadn't expected her to take such action. Sure Finn hadn't thought their problem was serious. But he wasn't being vindictive over it.

"No, I had to. It's not okay what he said," she said quietly. "I just got to thinking about what if he had said the things to my dads and I couldn't stop crying. He can't tell you guys to stop loving each other or to stop showing affection. That's just hate, like what he did to Santana in the hallway. I can't be with someone that immature." Kurt and Blaine's focus returned to Brittany as soon as they heard Santana's name.

"Britt, Santana will be fine," Kurt said and Rachel nodded in agreement.

"She stayed awake through the whole thing," Brittany whispered. She can hear Rachel gasp softly and press a hand to her mouth, along with Kurt, in shock. "She saw everything, she was awake for everything they did to her. They stabbed her and kicked her and beat her."

"Britt."

"She's never going to be fine. She'll never be okay, again."

* * *

><p>Quinn visited the hospital every day. She saw Kurt and Blaine only for the first few days. She couldn't bring herself to see Santana again. Not today though, she was here for her girls. The unholy trinity stuck together through thick and thin. There was no way that she'd leave her girls alone through this. She knocked on the door of Santana's room before entering. Brittany didn't stop herself from crying when she saw Quinn. She found herself being held in the other girl's arms and she couldn't help but miss Santana even more. It was the closest she had gotten to feeling at home since it had all happened. "How is she?" Quinn asked, keeping one arm wrapped around Brittany as they moved towards Santana.<p>

"She looks like a zombie," Brittany commented when she grabs the hand of the sleeping girl.

"Kinda," Quinn responded. The girl's face is covered in bruises and scraps. There is a large white bandage wrapped around her he'd with dry blood coating one side of it. She looked better than when Quinn had found her. She would forever imagine Santana on the floor, bleeding out, in pain. Quinn had been afraid to come see Santana. She had seen the most vulnerable part of her best friend and it had been one of the hardest moments in her life. She knew that she could of seen one of her friends, her _best_ friend die in front of her. It had been almost too much for Quinn, she had almost left, but she couldn't'. She had only been able to try to be there for her girls.

"Maybe a kiss will wake her up," Brittany mused as Quinn just shook her head. "Like Sleeping Beauty." There was nothing that they could do to wake Santana up. The doctors had taken her out of the coma. It was up to Santana now. Quinn just shrugged her shoulders. If there was one person that Santana would wake up for, it was Brittany. She was afraid to speak, afraid to cry. Santana had been so strong for Brittany, Kurt and Blaine. Why couldn't Quinn be brave for her now.

Brittany leaned down, brushing her lips against Santana's. Quinn had seen this often. She had seen the two steal kisses since they were freshmen. Santana and Brittany hadn't need to come out to Quinn because she had always known. The kiss only lasted for a few seconds and Quinn wished for Santana to wake up. She wished for this to become a fairytale. She would have given _anything_ for Brittany not to look so upset when Santana didn't wake up, because life _wasn't_ a fairytale. Nothing was fair and people were cruel.

Quinn reached down and grabbed Santana's hand. "Maybe next time, Brittany."

* * *

><p>She didn't wake up for another week. Brittany would be right, they would never be the same. They would never be fine.<p> 


End file.
